Journey of Friendship
by Koharu Kage
Summary: The spell no longer needed had been lifted, memories flowing as they remember one person, one nation many cared for. The blue eyed nation fell to his knees and gathered the bear into his arms shaking, "Where is Canada?"
1. Chapter 1: Mattie Maple

Notes: I own nothing, I do not own My little Pony or Hetalia. Enjoy the story, this was suppose to be a Canada Day fic...

Chapter 1: Mattie Maple

Another year has passed, another year without a wish "They forgot...again" Matthew Williams the persona of Canada said sadly burying his face into his arms "It's my birthday again...and everyone forgot" he murmured softly as he began crying anew, "I..I just wish I could be with someone...who...loves me" He whimpered.

A light appeared behind him, _"Finally...I've waited so long for this moment, he's at his weakest and all bonds of protection have finally worn off!" _A sinister laugh could be heard as Canada became engulfed in light, "W..what!" he gasped finally noticing the light as it overtook him...

When the light cleared, he noticed something off "My...house! It's a tree! Kumajirou!" He blinked how did he suddenly remember his bear's name? He got up from his seat only to stumble to the floor "What?" he gasped looking at his hand...hooves! He had hooves! He stood up on his new legs screaming "What's going on!" He shouted

"Hush now my little one, I merely granted your wish" A gentle and loving voice called out to him, Canada turned towards it and fell on his rump "Granted my wish!" He exclaimed and rubbed his eyes. Was he really talking to an Alicorn? White horse, long flowing hair, wings, and a horn...with a crown "W...who are you?" He stuttered

The regal looking alicorn approached "I am Princess Celestia, and I've brought you here to become part of my family. I've watched you for so long, England has been hurtful to you, favoring Alfred over you...France abandoning you...and today, on your birthday not even a well wish," She laid down next to him and nuzzled him sweetly "I brought you to my world to love you as my own son" She said softly and waved her horn in the air...

Canada gaped as he saw the alicorn's horn glow suddenly and then a mirror came floating before them. He blinked at the image, he was much smaller then Celestia...his coat was a sandy brown color, his eyes were the same violet color, mane and tail was the same as his hair color as a human, a very light blond color "I'm...a unicorn?" He blinked his eyes focusing on the horn now sticking out of his French silky mane. He looked back at the mirror to further inspect himself, there was a red maple leaf on his flank...it looked rather...cute

Getting to his hooves he glanced at himself "W..what about my nation? My people?" He asked looking at the Alicorn, "There here and they have no memory of ever being human, my magic worked wonders on them...because you are the land the land followed you here" Princess Celestia said standing up, "Your land has become apart of Equestria, you no longer have to answer to a boss...because you are the land..." She stepped closer "You are charged with running the land, you no longer have to answer to anyone but yourself"

Those words rung in his ears, sure it would be nice to take things into his own han...hooves..now he had a chance to do that, "But what about trade? And...other countries? What about international friendships?" Mattie asked cocking his head to the side. The Princess laughed "Well that's easy, I can tell the rest of my kingdom you've opened your borders to new trade and a desire for friendship...we'll just steal Japan's story of isolation" She said winking.

Well that could work...he shook his head "What about my brother?" He wanted to say, won't he notice? But the words never left his mouth, "Al wouldn't miss me..." He glanced at the mirror, he wiggled his ears, waved his tail around and smiled "Um...with this horn..do..I" He blushed

"You can use magic yes, if you'd like I could have my best student come here and train you, and she'll bring all her friend along as well! You'll make many friends and no one will ever forget you" She said smiling, "Please say you'll stay my child"

Mattie began walking a little looking around his house, "It sounds...so wonderful, could I really stay here? Become you son? Really be part of a family?" He asked looking hopeful, Celestia nodded "I want you to be happier then you've ever been Mattie! Matthew Maple"

Cocking his head to the side and blinking "Matthew Maple? Is that going to be my name in this world?" His question was confirmed by her nodding head, "I figured it would be more appropriate...a fresh start in your new life my little pony, Canada the largest nation in all of Equestria"

Matthew Maple, Mattie the new ruler and personification of Canada the largest nation in all of Equestria! He felt pride coursing through his veins, something he hadn't felt in a long time, "I'll stay! Celestia I'll stay! I want to stay" He ran over and hugged her as best a pony could.

He imagined the ways he'd change everything about his nation...he might finally be able to salvage his economy, make it even better! Idea and plans already began forming in his mind "When do I start!" He chimed excitedly clapping his hooves on the floor smiling.

Celestia smiled "Tomorrow morning of course, have a good night sleep, in the morning get used to everything first. I had to use my magic to change your countries history in order for it to make sense" She said heading towards the door, "Take some time, and within a week I'll send my prize student Twilight Sparkle and all her friends to meet you. For now explore you new world! Learn what your magic is my sweet little pony" The elegant equine left the house. "That went better then I could ever have planned" She chuckled walking over to her chariot and climbed on, "I used quite a bit of magic...casting a forget me spell on that world was no easy task...hehe and that fool thought he could stop me from getting what I want! Now we have Canada's land and all his natural resources! Take me home" She ordered the guards as they took to the sky.

Mattie made his way up to his room "Where is Kumajirou?" He wondered out loud not seeing the forgetful bear anyway, he frowned "Kumajirou?" he called out looking around as he made his way to his room. He really hoped the bear was around, yawning Mattie made it to his bed "He'll be around in the morning...I'll make pancakes for us" He said snuggling into his bed.

Meanwhile said bear had appeared in the most unlikely of places, "This can't be good...Where is Canada?" A soft voice asked looking around as blue eyes stared down in horror, "Oh no...Vinland!" The spell no longer needed had been lifted, memories flowing as they remember one person, one nation many cared for. The blue eyed nation fell to his knees and gathered the bear into his arms shaking, "Y..you were suppose to be a spell of protection for Vinland...damn it! Why didn't I even sense...why didn't I think of this! The spell weakened...because she casted a spell on those who cared for him..without love...the protection spell became weak enough for her to take him..." all this information so old and yet so new as he remember it. He had seen the Queen's desire for land to bring forth into her world...tried to protect Vinland...Canada...and failed all because he failed to see the spell the wicked mare had cast upon himself and others...

"Norge! Your not going to believe this! But...Canada vanished! Like off the face of the world! A whole landmass gone!" Denmark came bursting into the room breathing hard, "You know something..this is some crazy shit magic isn't it?" He asked scratching his head...

Norway picked up Kumajirou and nodded "Yes...He was spirited away...call England. I'll need his help saving Vinland" He said walking off to locate his spell books.

"What the fuck do you mean no flights to Canada! Find me a fucking plan now!" Alfred shouted, it had come as a shock that today was his brother's birthday. He had come to the conclusion going their personally would be the best late-minute present...only all flights to Canada was cancelled, **"This just in...The world second largest nation Canada has vanished off the face of the earth!"**

Alfred froze and looked at the TV screen, his heart pounding "Mattie..." He shook like a leaf, Canada gone? How the hell could something like that happened? Where did his precious little brother go "Mattie..." He pulled out his phone and called up the number **"We're sorry, the number you've dialed is no longer in service"** Alfred's eyes began tearing up as he fell to his knees "Mattie" He could feel his brother wasn't dead...he knew that, he could feel it...but where was he "Mattie...please come back...I'll be a better brother I swear!" He cried out slamming his hand on the ground...

England was on the phone with his Prime minister "What the bloody hell do you mean 'Canada is gone'! The world second largest nation can't simply disappear! Not a member of the british commonwealth!" England glaring at the TV showing the area on the globe where Canada no longer was. He had called his Prime Minister as soon as he heard the news demanding an explanation, he listened wiping his eyes "Where...is my son?" He asked with a quivering voice. He soon began to sob as memories of ignoring the quite nation began flowing into his mind "Matthew...where did my little boy go?" He asked again as the line went dead...

His phone rang again, he answered it "Hello?" He blinked mildly confused **"I need you to come to my house, if you care about Vin...Canada's well being. Its Norway and I can't save Canada alone"** England was about to answer but once more the phone went dead "Norway...he knows something..." England muttered and began dialing the other person who needed to know, wither he liked it or not.

"Mon petite...please for you Papa...pick up zhe phone mon chaton" France pleaded to his cell phone, he had been dialing Canada over and over again. He needed to hear his baby's voice, need this vanishing act to be a joke that America, but the phone kept telling him the worse **"We're sorry, the number you've dialed is no longer in service, please hang up and try again"** it was heart breaking to say the least "Dear god...where is mon petite Matthew?" He questioned the sky.

His phone rang, wide eyes quickly answered "Matthew! Metthew mon petite chaton! Is that you? Where are you? Pa..." however the voice on the other side wasn't his sweet soft spoken son **"I'm not Matthew, bloody frog! Get on the next flight to Norway, he may have answer and call that git America...I'm sure the bloke is going mad with worry more so then the rest of us"** the voice of England said as he hung up before France could answer. "Norway..." He muttered and quickly made his way through his house packing light, before getting into his car and dialing up America.

Alfred was still in the middle of his break down and weep when his phone went off "Mattie! Please dear god let me hear you!" He pleaded to the phone the tears still running down his face, **"I'm so sorry mon cheri...but I cannot grant a wish we both so desire...however old bushy brows has told me to go to Norway, and I am passing this message unto you. England believes he may know something"** France said sadly into Alfred's ear. The super power wiped his eyes "Norway...might know something..." He questioned getting up "I'll be their" he clicked his phone off and went back to the teller "Round trip Norway...first available" He demanded and paid for his ticket...he'd be there soon...

Mattie slept so soundly in his bed, unaware of all that was happening in the world he left behind as he dreamed of warmth and new friends...

to be continued...

Arther's notes

My first crossover. I own nothing. Please comment


	2. Maple Syrup, Hockey, and Princesoh my

Chapter 2:

Maple Syrup, Hockey, and Princes...oh my

* * *

"Well if anything I'll get to see the fashion of a different country, but I highly doubt this 'prince' will be anything prince-like" Rarity said brushing her lovely mane as they traveled by glorious ship over seas to the mysterious land of Canada. Twilight rolled her eyes "You shouldn't judge someone you never met Rarity, I know you had high expectation for Prince Blueblood...but maybe Prince Matthew Maple won't be that bad right? Just give him a chance and be his friend that's why were going anyway. This isn't for some strange romantic adventure, its for diplomatic reason which is why Princess Celestria chose us to go...hehe Spike is going to be sorry that he stayed behind" The purple mare explained smiling, she was looking forward t studying the culture and history of the land, perhaps a little magic if she could...

"Hehehe I just wanna throw a big huge party! I can't wait to meet Mattie! I mean think about the country has been in isolation for years! That must means he hasn't got a single friend the world! And that must be awful! Not having a friend in the whole wide world! When I heard that I decided no matter what I was going to be his bestest friend ever! I'll throw one of my signature Pinky Pie parties and share some of my baked goods with him!" The party pony said surprisingly in a single breath smiling at her friends. Pinky couldn't imagine how right she was about not having a single friend; however, she didn't realize how wrong she was at the same time...

Applejack approached the group observing them, she too was excited about this trip because it meant another chance to earn money for the Apple family. She was a week ago when Celestria herself came to Ponyville for a visit about this land they were going to. The thought opening apple trade with them to bring in new revenue was hot on her mind "Whoa there sugar cube, the country has been in isolation don't mean this stallion Matthew thats been in isolation" She said trying to calm the pink pony down before they reached shore, that could bring disaster...something she preferred to avoid.

"Aw how bad could it be? I bet he's some boring geek we'll just chat it up with then do our own thing right? I plan on using the unfamiliar sky to practice my moves for the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash said smirking as the took a step near the boat's railing "Man...we've on this ship for three days already are we almost there?" She complained not liking the fact she was cooped up on this floating prison.

Fluttershy now spoke "I can see the shore, it so pretty from here. Look at how much forest there is...I want to see what kind of animals live here. I hope I can make some new friends" She said softly smiling, "Oh we're going to be pulling into dock soon! I'm so excited!"

* * *

The week for Matthew had gone by rather quickly, he loved his new life! He couldn't find Kumajirou. He dearly missed that bear even if he couldn't remember his name, he hoped Kumajirou was okay and eating well.

The personification had something really special to do today! He couldn't help but think he maybe forgetting something...he shrugged it off and went on his way. He had a hockey game!

* * *

The boat had pulled into dock and the six mares climbed off and looked around, "Hey looky there Twi!" Applejack said pointing to an old looking Pony with a sign that had all their names on it. The group when in that direction "Um...Are you Matthew Maple?" Twilight asked sweating lightly, "Oh heaven's no! Lord Matthew was called upon three days prior to participate in a charity event, I will take you all there to meet up with Prince Matthew" The elder pony said and turned away "Come along" He trotted off.

"A charity event? Yay! That means a party!" Pinky Pie said happily bounding after the older pony in her normal bouncing manner, while the others just merely followed behind rolling there eyes, "A party, I bet it shall be just like the Grand Galloping Gala" Rarity said shuddering at the memory and trying to forget all about it...

The colt guiding them chuckled "Oh no the party is AFTER the event! The charity is for sports programs for young fillies and colts, active mind and body makes for healthy little ponies" He explained with a smile as the trotted through the busy of the Nation Capital Ottawa, "Wow everything around here is so beautiful" Twilight said looking around at all the different building structures, they looked nothing like the builds back home in PonyVille, She was truly eager to meet Matthew and question him about everything concerning his country...

"Wait a darn tootin minute...the party is after the event? That don't make much sense" Applejack said looking at the old colt with a weary look on her face, "Applejack is right...it seems rather strange to hold a party after a charity event" Rarity concluded along with the farmer.

"Well mon petit, the event is a hockey game. Hockey is our national sport, and Mattie is playing today or I should say the team he plays for. All week different teams from within the league have been coming here to give their support for the cause. Oh oh of course Mattie's teams has won every game so far and if they win today...well the other team will lose but everyone wins because the charity was a success, but knowing Matthew...he'll hold a victory party when he wins"

Rainbow Dash blinked "So what we're going to see a game?" this didn't impress her much, she figured it was something boring and dull...she had the same perceptive as Rarity with royals after the Gala incident as stuck-up snobs...and it looked like Applejack wasn't too keen on the idea either "Well lets get this here over with" She said sighing.

Fluttershy kept to herself not sure what to think about all this, she glanced at the woods and smiled slightly as she took off to see the wild life. She figured it would be okay to catch up with the girls later...she hoped they wouldn't be too mad at her...

Mattie was all geared up, he had to admit at first it felt a little strange putting on gear fit for his new body, but once he got out on the ice...it was like nothing changed! He was ready for this more then anything! People...er...ponies knew him! Recognized him! His former Prime-minister know listened to him instead of simply passing off paper work or simply discussing things! He felt so free! Already things began looking up!

He followed his team out onto the ice, hockey stick in hooves and skated secured on his back hooves, the Quebec Ponians their opponents and he was already feeling fired up "Let's do this!" He declared as his teammates shouted in agreement as they all went out on the ice as the game got underway.

"What is this place?" Twilight asked as they entered a building raising an eyebrow, "Oh this is the Ice Rink where the game is being held Oh! We are just in time to watch the first quarter" The old colt said smiling "Come along we have front row seats" he said excitedly. The mares blinked and looked at each other "Wait...this game is played on ice? Indoors?" Rainbow Dash asked cocking her head the side now somewhat curious about this game, it couldn't be all bad if it was played on ice right?

"Hey..Fluttershy is missing!" Applejack said now looking and seeing their friend missing, "Ah, too bad...looks like Rarity shall give up this great opportunity and be off to find Fluttershy" The purple maned pony said smiling, truth was she wasn't interested in meeting anymore princes right now and this was a great excuse to explore local fashion. She'd look for Fluttershy in the woods or course because that was where the yellow pony would most likely be.

Before the colt could say anything Rarity trotted off "But...oh...I would have been glad to send somepony out to search for Ms. Fluttershy" he said sighing. Twilight chuckled nervously "She'll be fine...really anyway lets um...get to those seats!" she said trying to chance subjects. The colt nodded and lead them to the seat in front of the glass...

The game was in full blown session, Rainbow Dash had her eyes glued to the rink "Whoo hoo! Did you see that! Number 12 totally was like, 'No way man' and slams the dude from the other guy right into the glass! Whoa! Look at that! I think he broke the guy's nose!" She said really getting into the violent part of the game, the old stallion explained the rules to the mares but they still didn't get it that much, well Rainbow Dash did and she was loving every minute of the game.

"12 is Matthew, he'll be glad you approve" The stallion whom they learned was named Prime minister Harper chuckled as the mare stood up and began cheering for Ottawa Senators almost as loud as the native Canadians were. Twilight was winching once ever so often as she watched them slam into each other, she was trying to understand the game as she watched it, but all she could tell Matthew's team was winning and that was because she could see it up on the score board.

Applejack hadn't said a thing the whole time, she was content to watching and letting out a cheer along with Rainbow Dash, it wasn't her type of sport but it did look rather fun, "He's gonna be feeling that in the morning, that's for sure!" She said looking at Rainbow Dash and the two fillies gave each other a high hoof and cheered loudly again.

Meanwhile Fluttershy was wondering in the woods "Hello?" she called out gently hoping to call out some of the wild life it was very cold unlike back home where it was spring, there was a lot of snow on the ground, she sighed "Most of them are probably sleeping..." she sighed frowning, a sudden bark grabbed her attention "What was that?" She asked creeping over to a bush and brushing away the leaves "Oh my!" She gasped in concern and reached out pulling out an injured creature, it was about the size of a small dog had a face similar to one, but it was flippers for arms and a flipper foot. White fur and a blue eyes, the poor thing was covered in scratches and blood "Oh you poor thing!" She said simply looking at the creature in her arms "Don't worry, I'll help you little one" with that said she placed the creature on her back and galloped off back to the town.

Rarity was besides herself, it seemed this land really had no sense of style! Where was the glam and glitter? She kept looking around the stores for idea of any kind in this town, but she wasn't having much hope that's for sure...those hoodies were so...garish and common looking! "Might as well begin looking for Fluttershy I doubt I'll find anything in this place" She said and began heading into the wooded area...unaware of the weather that was to come...

"The Ottawa Senators Win!" The announcer shouted as the team gathered in the middle of the ice for a group hug, "And we'd like to announce the totally earning for Sport Program for young ponies, was over 5 million bits! Thank you for your support of our youth" The Announcer said as both teams and audience cheered. The teams then went into their respective locker rooms to clean up and change.

Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, and Rainbow we're waiting now outside the locker room for Matthew. The Colt that had been their guide and gone on in to speak with him leaving the fillies alone as various colts trotted passed them chuckling and talking with each other...

"Whoa! I forgot they were coming today! Oh dear, thank you for picking them up! Please go back to the office I'll take over from here." Matthew said slipping his hoodie on, it was warm and just the same as the one he had as a human, red with a white maple leaf on it "I'll run by Timmies grab some coffee and donuts and we'll head to my house. The sky is threatening to open up a huge storm any moment...the pegsi can't fully control the weather around here because it so big and vast" He said sighing as he walked out "You best get home to, be safe" He said trotting off to greet his guest.

Matthew walked out of the locker room and looked around a bit before spotting the group his prime-minister pointed out and walked over to them. A smile on his face "Hello, you must be Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash. I'm Matthew Maple...but you can call me Mattie" He said blushing lightly, he never good with talking to the opposite gender.

Suddenly his found himself shaking as the pink pony started shaking his hoof, "Its so nice to meet you! I'm Pinkie Pie! I wanted to meet ever since I heard you were in isolation! I thought of how sad and lonely you were and It made me all sad and stuff but now you don't have to worry! I'm going be your best friend forever and throw you all short of parties!" She rambled on not aware of how she was beginning to frighten poor Mattie

"_AH! She's just like Al!" _He thought fearfully trying to speak to her and explain how he wasn't isolated but his nation was, but she was rambling so much he couldn't get word in edge wise, "Pinkie Pie!" The purple unicorn called out grabbing unto Pinkie's hoof and releasing the poor personification...

Poor Mattie was shaken from his first encounter with Pinkie "I...its fine...r...really" he said nervously, he gulped and looked at the others "H...hey...weren't there other members of your group? One named Rarity and Fluttershy?" He asked suddenly feeling concerned "There is going to be a snow storm and we need to head back to my place for safety" He informed them worriedly

"Snow storm? Is that bad?" Applejack asked raising an eyebrow, "Oh uh...nice ta meet ya by the way" She said shaking his hoof but calmer then Pinkie had, "You played a dang good game out there!" she said smiling

Rainbow jumped in at this point "Yeah! It was totally awesome! You were all like, 'don't touch my puck!' and zooming all the over the place! You've got to teach me how to play man!" The pegasus said smiling with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Hehe only if you can handle the pain" Mattie shot back smirking staring at her, "Okay" he said smiling with a chuckle before turning to Applejack "Yes...you see the pegasi can't handle the weather completely and we often get random weather, a snow storm can be dangerous if you get trapped outside" He explained seriously "I'll take you back to my place and then search for your friends" He said walking past them

The group walked outside just in time to see Fluttershy holding some strange looking animal running towards them "Twilight! I found this poor creature in the woods I haven't a clue what he is but he's hurt" The yellow pony said with a worried look on her face.

Mattie stepped forward "Oh this isn't good, he must of gotten separated from his mother, this is a baby seal" He said looking at the pup with worried eyes "I'm Mattie and I was taking your friends to my place, who might you be? Are you Rarity or Fluttershy?"

"Oh I'm Fluttershy...Rarity isn't here?" The yellow pony asked making the group quite worried now about the white mare's safety. Mattie narrowed his eyes as he turned towards the sky, The pegusi were keeping the sky over the city clear but the sky over the woods was another story, it was gathering rapidly "Let get to my house, I need my saddle bag before going attempting a search" He said sternly and began ushering them quickly to his place.

Applejack blinked "Say you ain't going alone! Our friend is out there! We've..." She began to say, however Mattie cut her off "Unless you know to traverse this rough terrain in zero visibility in freezing cold winds that drop the temperature to nearly sub-zero, your staying safe at my house so I don't have to worry about more then one mare getting lost out there" He said as the reached his home.

Seriously, he had been shocked when his house turned into a giant maple tree! Even more surprised with how huge is was! It was almost as if he still lived in his victorian style two store home! After ushering them Mattie grabbed his gear and slipped on a pair of goggles "I'll be back with your friend soon, their is food in the kitchen and when I return I'll show you to the guest rooms" He said running out at full speed towards the woods, he had to hurry the sky was most foreboding.

Rarity wasn't having much luck, in fact she was lost "Oh dear...that sky doesn't look to friendly" She said backing up, "Which way is it back to the city?" She asked knowing she wouldn't get an answer, but it felt good to say something when she felt so nervous "Ah!" She yelped as her hoof fell into a snow bank her eyes couldn't see and she tumbled backwards "Ouch..." She moaned as the sky began opening up and snow began falling at an alarming rate "Oh, this really doesn't look good" She said getting up "Ouch!" Her leg throbbed in pain "I must of sprained it after falling! Oh dear help!" She cried out hoping her friends or someone would help her...

"_Help!" _

Mattie's ears twitched "Could that be her? Well I need to see anyway!" He said running off towards the cries for help "Hello! I'm here to help! Keep shouting!" He said louder then he normally would talk.

Rarity blinked "Oh thank goodness! I'm here! Please help!" She called out the mysterious voice and hoped he was friendly, he sounded friendly...

Mattie galloped hard and fast as the visibility levels began to dim as snow fall began picking up, "Oh this isn't good" He muttered getting closer to the cries "I'm almost there Ms!" He said seeing a dip in the terrain and took a jump into the air and landing on his hooves slid gracefully down the hill that Rarity had tumbled on...and landed before the white filly with purple mane.

"Are you Rarity? Your friends are very worried about you" He said looking the little pony over "Oh why yes I'm Rarity, you know my friends are they okay? I came out looking for another friend of mine Fluttershy, oh I do hope she is alright!" Rarity said frowning and feeling worried for the yellow pony "Oh, you leg is swollen, it might be sprained. As for Fluttershy she made it back to town safely, I told her and the rest of your friends to wait at my place until I found you" He said cocking his head to the side and then without a word helped her unto his back "The storm is picking up! This isn't good!" He glanced around and smiled when he spotted a cave near by "That...is almost too convenient" He muttered rolling his eyes as he galloped in "We'll have to bunker down here until the snow settles, with the storm picking up it'll be all to easy to get lost"

He took off his saddle bag, "Um thank you for all your help sir, and I'm glad my friends are safe.." She shivered already feeling the cold of the Canadian winter, "Here" The sand colored colt removed his hoodie "That will keep you warm until the storm passes" He said

Rarity gasped "Oh...no, there is no need for such a thing, though quite chivalrous of you" She said not wanting to put such a terrible fashion statement on her person "Ms. Rarity I know this isn't the most attractive thing but it'll keep you warm" He said and without letting her protest helped the mare slip the article on over her head and horn. The fashion mare reluctantly pulled the horrid thing on, but found it rather nice...cozy and it smelled rather sweet.

"I'll get a fire going" He said smiling kindly at her and began pulling loose pieces of wood that had more then likely blown in and soon a warm fire was illuminating the cave "Oh I never introduced myself, Matthew Maple...but you can call me Mattie...thats what everypony calls me" He said offering her a warm smile to the shocked mare.

"_This kind and chivalrous pony is the prince! Well...his fashion sense needs work...he's not very buff, but he is rather charming"_ She thought checking him out, he was actually a rather cute colt if she did say so herself. Rarity smiled maybe being wrong wasn't all that bad...not bad at all "So your the prince! May, may I must say your quite different from the last prince I met...most un-prince like royal I ever met" She scoffed at the memory

Mattie looked at her for a moment and blinked "Prince is what they call me, but I'm a pony like you...the term prince is an empty title to me, it means nothing to me" He stated simply but seriously, "Putting others before myself is what my duty is, wither its going to war or helping repair the damage to another pony's house after the storm...so in my mind I'm not a prince, I'm a colt that cares for his citizens as if they were all his neighbors and friends" the fire he was making blazed up emitting a warmth throughout the cave as the storm began to pick up, the wind was howling as the snow blew and hale slammed unto the ground as Mattie turned from Rarity and looked to the mouth of the cave. The storm was looking brutal, but he knew it wouldn't last long...

Rarity blushed as she stared at Mattie _"Ah! Its him my prince charming! This is the stallion I've been waiting for!"_ she thought smiling brightly as she thought of how she was going to make him fall for her, well once she was able to walk that is...

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Wow! Look at this! He's whole study is cover to cover of books! He's very well read, I see a few titles I've read myself" Twilight said looking around Mattie personal library in awe of the collection before "I don't think he'll mind me reading a few...you know just to pass the time" She said using her magic to pull out a book that interested her off the self

Applejack and Raindow were staring wide eyed at the trophy collection Mattie had "Wow!" They gasped in awe "This is awesome! I don't think I've ever seen so many trophies! Hey if these are all hockey trophies then how come he doesn't have a cutie mark for a hockey puck...or stick...or something hockey related?" Rainbow Dash asked blinking her eyes as she turned to Applejack, "Don't know sugar cube, I don't reckon why he's got a maple leaf on his flank at all" The farming pony said

Fluttershy was taking care of the baby seal she had found, "Oh there, there little one...you going to be just fine" She said nuzzling the critter "I've never seen anything like you before" she said looking at those sweet innocent eyes and soft baby white fur and then it barked at her! Oh how cute it was! She nuzzled the little "Oh, I don't know what to feed you! I should have asked Mattie before he left to find Rarity..." she said a little worried and looked out the window "This storm is really...really bad" she said wishing she hadn't left the group then Rarity wouldn't be in such danger...it was her fault.

"WAHHHH!" Pinkie Pie cried suddenly spooking the girls to come running to her "What's wrong sugar cube!" Applejack said the first to charge in. The pink pony sniffled "It's the saddest thing I've ever, ever read! I didn't mean to snoop! But I couldn't help it! I was walking minding my own business..."

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight shouted twitching "Just tell us what made you cry like that" she said softly eager to get back to all those books...

Sniffling again as she dried her tears "Well I found his dairy but he calls it a journal...apparently...he had a birthday on July 1st and no one remembered! Not a single one of his older brothers!" She exclaimed holding up the book, "Pinkie you shouldn't read someone personal..." Fluttershy began only to be interrupted by Rainbow Dash "Sweet! Lets see if he has fillyfriend" She said chuckling grabbing the book.

"_Dear Journal,_

_once again they forgot Arthur, Alfred, and Francis...they all forgot my birthday again, I can't remember the last time anyone wished me a happy day...this is 5 consecutive year in a row I've been forgotten for a special occasion and yet Alfred always remembers to invite me to his birthday...and even when I go...he forgets I'm there. I have his gift all picked out, but can I really go? Go and face my brothers? Get confused for Alfred again? We look nothing alike! We're different! Even my good friend mixes us up! Every time I see him, the guy thinks I'm Alfred! He beat me up the other day because of something Al did! I really...really wish for a friend that can see me...actually see me and not see Alfred...I don't hate my brother...I could never hate him! I just wish to stop being overshadowed by him and make some friends that don't confuse us! Well anyway I'm sleepy I'll write something interesting tomorrow...I hope._

The fillies blinked and said nothing, at least until Pinkie said something "Five years without a party? This injustice cannot left uncorrected! Twilight I need you to use your magic to make this place shine! Applejack you and me are on baking and cooking duty, Fluttershy..." She narrowed her eyes in a serious manner "You just keep taking care of that baby seal" she said and headed off to the kitchen, "Hey...she didn't give me a job" Rainbow Dash said pouting "I'm taking a nap" the pegasus said walking off.

"Wow...to even be forgotten by your own family...that seems so harsh" Twilight said frowning and sighed, she had the princess whom had looked after her since she was a little filly...the princess was very much like a mother to her. There were her parents as well, they visited and sent letters when she lived in Canterlot...when was the last time she had seen them? They still sent letters...she now had an urge to see her Mom and Dad in the worst way possible...

"Well now that Pinkie Pie has her mind set on a party ain't no helping it but ta make sure she don't destroy the kitchen" Applejack said walking off, "There just ain't no stoping that pink menace"

* * *

Back with Rarity and Mattie...

"Ah good news! The storm is letting up! This just seems to be a mild storm" Mattie said walking over to Rarity "Can you walk?" He asked kneeling down to her eye level, he was worried about her leg...it would be easier to carry her since he knew his lands and the way back...she seemed the prim and proper type anyway...without waiting for her to answer he got her up on his back and left the protection of the cave...

Rarity blushed "Oh my! Thank you so much for being so kind" her heart was fluttering, this was the stallion of her dreams! She would of course have to put her charm into seducing him, but it shouldn't be to hard! Mattie had a naive air about him, more then likely he never had a fillyfriend...too perfect!

"What do you mean he was taken!" An angry Brit shouted looking at the pale blond nation of Norway, whom sighed and rubbed his head "Its as I said, when we found him as Vinland someone else had an eye on him, Celestria...the Alicorn Queen, she wanted to bring in more land into her world for her little ponies...she a tyrant that hides behind a sweet face...she has been steeling land since time immemorial, while we...Myself and the other Nordic nations were around Vinland we were able to protect him from the wicked mare...however, Denmark's boss didn't like how far out we had spread ourselves." There seemed to be a great sadness in Norway's eyes as he spoke of the memories "I created Kumajirou as a protection spell to keep Celestria away...it worked; however, it only works so long as people love him and remember him...not as a nation, as a person...Celetria knew this, and thus..."

"She cast an amnisa spell...or forget-me-not...so no one would remember Matthew...so we would forget about...oh dear god how could..." England said having figured out the rest for himself, his eyes looking at the white bear sitting there in the corner looking rather sad and lonely, "No one saw it...those are hard spells to detect...neigh impossible at times..." England rubbed his forehead in sorrow as new tears began to form in his already red and puffy eyes, and he wasn't the only one crying...

America slammed a hand on the table "Tell me this horse is and I'll show her what happens when you take a hero's little brother! Norway! I don't care how you do it, but get us to that world!" he demanded the tears falling down his face, "Its my fault...I should have forced myself to pay more attention! I'm a horrible hero...forgetting my baby bro like that" he covered his face with his hand and began crying anew...

* * *

Francis had nothing to say, what could he say? His baby boy was stolen by a horse! A horse that wanted land! He wanted to go now! But even he knew magic such as this took time to do, but how long made him fearful.

"It'll take me several months, I need to gather the arcane items I need for the ritual will take time to brew or gather, I also need items that will prevent our house from following us when we do go to rescue Vinland...I'm sorry...also..we need one more, I want to bring Prussia...he and Mattie became very good friends...we need as many people as we can that care for Mattie in order to bring him back..." He explained softly and looked away "I've already contacted him and he agreed to come, he'll be here when we're read to leave"

The four nation were quite, they let the silence and sorrow blanket the air each of them feeling the plague of guilt wash over them. they each felt responsible for this wrong doing, felthorrible they let a spell make them forget their precious Canada a member of there family that was nothing but sweetness and maple leaves...he was dearly missed already.

* * *

"Ah home sweet home!" Mattie said pushing opened the door and blinked as streamers exploded in his face "SURPRISE!" Pinkie Pie shouted jumping out at him and scaring the heck out of him "Ah!" He gasped making sure not to accidentally buck Rarity off him. He shook in fear of Pinkie Pie as she explained what she did and why she did it and frankly he was having trouble keeping up "Wait! You read my journal!" he shouted blushing that his private journal was found and read, Oh god please somepony make Pinkie stop talking!

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight shouted walking up to them "Rarity! What happened!" The fillies then noticed Rarity was riding on Mattie's back. Thankfully they were able to tend to their friend while Mattie was forced to eat eat made by Pinkie Pie...it was way to sweet! But the apple pie Applejack made was perfect! He wondered if he could trade recipes with her? Maybe she'd like maple syrup? He'd ask later...he was right now content to a home filled with warmth and the sounds of others besides himself...he wasn't alone anymore and that was more then thousand birthdays...but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate what Pinkie did for him...she still scared the heck out of him

Pinkie led the party until the dusk fell, the fillies had piled into Rarity's room to talk for a while, Twilight however wasn't among them having wanted to study in Mattie's library a little longer...

"Oh he's the stallion of my dreams! A prince, well-mannered, sophisticated, a true gentlecolt!" Rarity exclaimed happily, Fluttershy was bandaging her leg again after apply cold compress to her leg as she giggled "Oh Rarity I'm so happy for you! Are you two dating? Did you ask him out?" She asked flapping her wings gently

"Well..no...actually...but fear not he shall succumb to my charm and beauty" Rarity said fluttering her lashes confidently "He'll be mine by the end of tomorrow!" she declared

Applejack rolled her eyes "I d wouldn't be countin' my chickins before they hatch Rarity, may not feel the same as you...or share your ideas or a relationship" She said not wanting her friend to her hopes up the same as she had with Blueblood...

"Hay yeah, for all you know he might like a hot athlete like me or AJ...man when he was plowing those ponies over on the ice he was smoking!" Rainbow Dash said laughing, "Haha wouldn't it be something though if he liked Fluttershy? She could even be his type, he may like the shy and innocent type not the tea on the lawn type like you"

Rarity huffed "Oh please! You two! Twilight has a better chance of nabbing my prince then you" She laughed in a mocking manner, "Twilight hasn't a clue how to even seduce a colt, I bet she hasn't even read any such romance novels such as I have." She smiled proudly as the three fillies sighed and rolled their eyes...

"I see you've taken to my study Ms. Twilight" Mattie said walking into the study and up to her, "Oh I'm sorry I should have asked before looking around! I didn't..." Twilight began; however, Mattie held up a hove and smiled gently at her "If your looking for history I'd like to suggest this one" He said using his own unicorn magic to pull a book out from the self and laid it on the desk for her "There are 10 provinces and 3 territories, each of them with their own history of how they became apart of my country. This book goes into brief chapters on each providence and territory, and if you want to learn more about something I'll be more then glad to help you find it" Mattie said smiling at her.

Twilight's eyes light up as she began reading the first chapter "Oh thank you! Hey why are you down here?" She asked cocking her head to the side, it was then she noticed he had a bucket on his back "What's that for?" She blinked pointing to the bucket.

The blond colt blushed and looked at the bucket "Oh I was going to collect some maple tree sap to make some maple syrup for tomorrow" he explained laughing nervously, the mare blinked "What's maple syrup?" She asked causing Mattie to gasp in shock, "Maple syrup is only the best thing in the world! Every bottle brings happiness" He said with his eyes shinning in joy, his chest puffed out, and his right hoof over his chest "I'll show you! We'll make maple syrup together!" He said ushering her out smiling.

The two unicorns stood outside, the sky was dressed in star with a chilling breeze floating about them "These maple trees have been in my backyard for centuries and ever since I could walk I would come out here to collect sap" He said walking over to a tree that seemed to touch the sky, "Believe it or not making maple syrup is my special talent" he said blushing as he placed the bucket next to a bucket that had already been placed there collect sap, he switched the buckets out and picked up the full one and motioned with his head for Twilight to follow him...

"Is this...um one of your countries specialties?" She asked raising an eyebrow, it seemed rather strange to her "I've never heard of anypony using tree sap in cooking before" she admitted as they walked back into the house and followed him to the kitchen. The purple mare blinked as she watched Mattie pour the contents of the bucket into a large pot and turn the stove on high "It is Ms. Sparkle" he said proudly turning on the flame "Now to let that boil down, you see boiling the sap you evaporate some of the liquid leaving the sugar which thickens and that's what we want" He explained going into the fridge "Heres some I made yesterday" he said pulling out a jug he had and walked over to Twilight and squeezed some into a small spoon "Try it!"

Twilight blinked not sure what to make of this, but she didn't want to offend him...she never heard of using tree sap for a food staple...leaning forward she used her magic to lift the spoon and bring it to her mouth, gulping she tasted it and blinked "It...really good! It sweet but not a overly sweet taste" She said smiling and giggling at the overly joyful face of Mattie "Wait till morning I'll whip up my famous pancakes! That's the proper way to have maple syrup! You gotta have pancakes and smother it with maple syrup" He explained as Twilight laughed at his childish behavior over the syrup, "I look forward to it then" she said smiling

"I'm glad, but now I best let you get back to your studying...would it be alright if I sat with you? I feel like cuddling up with a good book" He said using his hoof to scratch the back of his head, "Hehe you don't need my permission, it your study" Twilight said as the two laughed and headed off to the study to meet a good book all the while chatting about their mutual interests...

To Be Continues:

Notes:

I would like to seek a pre-reader for my chapters, I think this chapter was a bit rushed and unorganized...please tell me what you think reviews are welcomed


End file.
